


Shatter

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Smut, just a lil begging, mysterious vial of oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel discovers your preference of a certain nickname and uses it to the best of advantages.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: [Ok but smutty request gender neutral reader n Eskel where Eskel finds out by complete accident that reader v much have a Thing for being called “doll” n “doll face” and proceeds to make them beg to and fucks them right into the mattress? 👀] Ok so this was my first venture into the gender-neutral smut, so I hope that it’s not terrible! I really enjoyed writing this one, it was a lot of fun to do <3

It happens while you both are in the market. Eskel is a few steps away speaking with the armorer, while you admire the sweet smelling wares from a soapmaker. The soapmaker is situated right next to a jeweler, and she has attracted a couple of his own.

“See anything you like, doll?” The man’s low voice sends sparks down your spine, that endearing term loosening the ties around your brain and letting arousal pool lazily at your stomach. You glance over at Eskel and find him already staring at you, his nostrils flaring and his eyes dark. His chest rises as he breathes in deep through his nose and you watch his skin flush a pretty pink up the line of his neck. 

Eskel politely leaves the armorer with a request to pick up his gear tomorrow. He moves to your side, wrapping his arm around your waist. His breath is hot on your ear as he pulls you gently away from the soapmaker once you’ve paid for a small block of sage soap. Once you are far enough away from prying ears he whispers, “Might I take you home,  _ doll?” _

Your knees threaten to buckle from under you at the husky tone of his voice, so raw and ready to have you beg for more. “Eskel,  _ please…” _

__ He chuckles and fits his hand with your own, intertwining his fingers and gently pulling you along the path towards your home. The journey feels insurmountably longer than usual, but that may just be due to the insistent thrumming of your own blood under the surface of your skin. And it also doesn’t help that Eskel keeps his hands on you the entire way back. They linger at the small of your back, move up to squeeze your shoulder, or cup the round of your ass. 

Meanwhile, Eskel is swimming in his own headspace, surrounded by the ever-intensifying scent of your arousal swirling throughout the air. He can feel the beat of your heart in his ears and he just itches to have you quivering in pleasure beneath him. But he can be patient when he wants to be, he just needs to get you back through your door and you’re  _ his.  _

__ You see the cottage, and you can count the steps that it will take you to cross the pasture and finally be able to quench the thirst that has been building since the market.  _ 120 steps,  _ you think,  _ 120 steps and he’s mine. _

__ And then the world spins on its axis as Eskel turns, quicker than you thought possible, sweeping you up into his arms. One arm supports your back and another is hooked under your knees and Eskel gives you this cheeky grin that bleeds with honey-sweet darkness. Before you can actually register what is happening he takes off in a dead sprint, bringing you to the threshold of your home and barely breaking a sweat. 

You, on the other hand, have had the wind stolen from your lungs and you grasp desperately for the neck of his tunic, knocked speechless by the sudden display of raw  _ power.  _ Eskel spins with you still in his arms and pushes the door open with his back, walking slowly around the table until he reaches the bed. 

“Would you like to play, doll?” Eskel lays you down carefully on the bed, bracketing himself above you and letting his breath tickle your cheek.

“ _ F-fuck _ , Eskel,  _ yes,”  _ you gasp, writhing under the intensity of his gaze. Eskel sits back on his heels and drags his hands down your sides, quietly admiring how you’ve already begun to shatter under his touch.

Eskel shucks off his gambeson and throws his linen shirt over his head and onto the floor. His boots get kicked to the side and his trousers fall, leaving him bare and towering in all his glory before you. You watch him rifle through his pack for a moment before pulling out a delicate crystal bottle filled with a shiny oil. He prowls back to your feet and leans in, dragging his finger down the line of your sex over your clothes and you shudder and arch into him. 

“Patience, little one,” he chides, pulling you to sit up so that he may remove your own tunic. Your nipples pebble as Eskel’s breath ghosts over them, his golden eyes glancing up with a quirk of his brow. 

You lay back onto the bed and Eskel gently taps the outside of your thigh for you to lift your hips. You do, and Eskel fits his fingers into the band of your trousers before slowly pulling them down your legs, exposing your arousal to him. Your boots hit the floor with your pants and Eskel bends down to your belly, right over you. He breathes in deeply, indulgently, his cheeks turning pink as a low rumble tears through his chest. 

He presses his lips tenderly against the soft skin of your stomach before climbing between your legs, pulling your thighs to rest around his hips. Your ankles hook at the small of his back and he turns the little bottle in his hands, pulling the stopper and setting it carefully onto the bedside table. Your eyes don’t leave his fingers as you watch him pour oil over them, leaving them slick and shining. Eskel drags it down your stomach and back around your weeping sex, aching and begging for anything he’ll give you. 

You feel him work at your entrance, gently prodding his finger around before pushing in. Eskel twists and thrusts, keeping his eyes on your own and his ears tuned in to the sound of your heart beating in your chest. He slips a second finger in as his mouth latches around one of your nipples, and your head swims with the sensation. You thread your hand into his hair, letting the strands pool around your fingers as you grasp desperately for a tether to sanity. 

You glance down and find Eskel’s own arousal hard and wanting against the crease of your hip and you whimper, wanting so deeply to reach out and touch and bring him pleasure too. But Eskel can read you like a book, and he lets your nipple go and almost  _ growls,  _ “No, doll. Not yet. Let me…”

Your head hits the pillow beneath you as Eskel slides a third finger in and crooks all three just so, finding your sweet spot deep inside as if it were made just for him. He slowly rubs back and forth over it, not seeking any specific end, but more building the trestles for him to dismantle over the course of the evening. His mouth finds your other nipple and you cry out wordlessly, thrusting up into his hand and his mouth and needing  _ more. _

“Eskel,  _ gods,  _ Eskel I-I’m ready, please,” you breathe and Eskel hums, looking down at his own fingers sliding in and out of you. He watches how your body latches onto him and holds him tight, trying so hard to keep even just his fingers as deep inside of you as possible. Eskel nods and pulls his fingers out, reaching for the bottle once more.

He pours a generous amount onto his cock and lines himself up, bracing his elbows on either side of your head. “Now,” Eskel rumbles, smiling down at you with his eyes blown dark, “what was it you wanted me to do?”

You flush, your hips rolling emptily as you feel the head of his length brush against your entrance. But he holds firm, keeping himself suspended just shy of you. “Eskel, p-please, I  _ need  _ you…”

“And you have me, darling,” Eskel grins, still not moving from where he hovers over you. 

“Gods, Eskel, I-”

“Be specific, doll, or else you won’t get what you want.” Eskel tilts his head to the side and you swear to Melitele you decidedly do  _ not  _ shudder at the visual.

“I-” you take a deep breath, grounding yourself before opening your eyes and gazing into him with determination. “I would like you to put your cock inside of me and fuck me into this matress,  _ please _ .”

Eskel groans at the filth that pours from your sweet lips and he can’t help but close the distance between you. He tastes the gasp on your mouth as he slowly pushes himself into you, he feels the keen that spills up from your throat in his bones. Eskel thrusts shallowly, pushing himself deeper and deeper each time. He finally bottoms out and feels your tight, wet heat surrounding him and it takes everything in him not to just spill then and there. 

“Oh doll,” Eskel murmurs, his mouth agape and his lungs pulling in air as his fingers dig into the meat of your thighs, starting to thrust just a little bit quicker. “ _ Fuck,  _ you take me so well, sweet thing-”

Every slow drag of his cock is  _ electrifying,  _ sending lightwaves through your spine and down your every nerve. And then- _ gods,  _ he leans down, pressing your legs further apart to make room for his chest between them and you feel him  _ everywhere,  _ you feel him so impossibly deep inside of you and in your breath and under your skin and you cry out, digging your nails into his shoulders as he finds a steady rhythm.

Eskel’s breath comes in hot gasps as the two of you thrust back and forth, your lips just barely brushing against one another as your climax builds and builds behind your eyelids. He has lost all of his carefully maintained control, his hips snapping relentlessly against yours and you feel like you are spinning without a course.

“C’mon, doll, I want your pleasure, I want to feel it,  _ please- _ ” Eskel gasps, and everything becomes so much  _ more  _ for a few heartbeats. You feel like you can hear your blood rushing in your ears and the tightening of your spine before there is  _ nothing.  _ A sweet release of a coil and you fall, your hips chasing Eskel’s every thrust, holding him so tight that he cries out in ecstasy.

And by the Gods, he doesn’t even just cry out. Eskel  _ roars,  _ primal and needy as his hips stutter before pushing so deep you can feel it in your  _ soul.  _ He gives you so much, his chest heaving as his eyes scrunch shut and his cock spills and spills deep inside of you. And then all at once he sags, flopping onto your chest just as you can start to really feel the extent of how far he has pushed you. And oh,  _ fuck  _ it feels good.

You card your fingers through his hair as he catches his breath and then carefully peels himself away from you. As his cock pulls out of you, you feel the evidence of his climax drip down onto the bed beneath you and you grimace at the emptiness you are now so acutely aware of. Eskel pushes himself back to his elbows and cups your cheek with one of his hands. 

“Shh, doll, I’ve got you,” he whispers, stroking his thumb back and forth on the soft skin. 

You smile, mussing his hair a bit. “I know, Eskel. You always do.”

Eskel kisses you softly, deeply, trying to press himself into your very bones. Then he stands, just for a moment, and comes back to you with a warm damp cloth and rubs it gently between your thighs. He kisses all over your skin, over your stomach and chest and up your arm to your neck, anywhere he can reach as he takes care of you. 

“Come lay with me,” you whisper, reaching out to pull him to you. 

Eskel offers you a smile so earnest it makes your heart ache and he chucks the cloth away. He climbs back into the bed and tosses a blanket over the two of you, pulling you against his chest. You listen to the slow, steady beat of his heart and the last thing that you remember before falling asleep is the feeling of Eskel’s lips pressing gently to the crown of your head and his hand gripping onto the crook of your hip, holding you fast to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
